Bechloe Prompts - One shots
by rebalabroo
Summary: A collection of one shots from tumblr prompts. You can send prompts via messages or reviews as well. Will accept Bechloe, Staubery only f/f
1. Rap Battle

Bechloe prompt? Chloe and beca are doing a rap battle and Chloe obvi knows she won't win bc becas v good so she kisses her and becas like speechless and Chloe wins cuz beca can't say anything

0-0-0

disclaimer :- I don't own anything, if I did Bechloe would be canon.

0-0-0

"Dude no" Beca said sitting back in her seat and picking up her beer, they'd come to the bar to forget about the worlds for a night. The girls, of course, had chosen a Karaoke bar. As the night progressed they were all having fun until someone who will remain nameless, Amy, had mentioned the words, Beca, Chloe and Rap battle in one sentence "No I'm not doing it" the small DJ said adamantly.

"Oh come on shorty, winner gets bragging rights and we promise we won't ask again" Amy said.

"Are you chicken?" Chloe said from behind her glass of wine. She knew this was the best way to get a rise out of her.

Beca scoffed "Red, I've heard your version of Gangstas Paradise, I'm pretty sure I can take you when it comes to rap" she drained her beer.

"So stop being such a baby and take me" Chloe said, it took a few seconds to process what she said then she flushed bright red, she leaned forward and banged her head on the table while everyone giggled "I mean.."

"I got it" the brunette said giving her a small smile, ever since she broke up with Jesse she had been taking more notice of her friend and her flirting.

Chloe returned it, still blushing "What'd say Becs, you gonna do this or chicken out?" She asked.

"Fine, I'll even let you pick the song" she smiled as she watched the redhead bounce to the DJ.

"Make a move Bec" Stacie said from next to her as she filled up the brunettes drink then her own.

"Shut up, Stacie" Beca said picking up and draining half her drink.

"You know you want to" The taller girl added as the other singer came back.

Chloe returned with a smile "We're up next" she said sitting on the brunettes right.

"I still don't get why you wanna lose in front of everyone" the brunette said.

"I don't plan to" The red head stated.

The DJs voice interrupted their conversation "Ok next is Chloe and Beca singing No Diggity" he said.

"Really, this?" She asked as the older woman took her hand and dragged her to the stage.

When they got up there, Beca took the microphone that was handed to her "Alright then Beale, your going down"

Chloe moved right in front of her brunette friend on the stage "Later tonight maybe" she said softly as she slipped her hand into her hair and leant in slowly, she didn't see any hesitation in the brunettes eyes as they closed so she finished closing the distance between them and kissed her, the first strains of the music started as Beca's hands, with the mic, found Chloe's hips and she grabbed the jean material and pulled her right against her. As Chloe gasped Beca took advantage and brushed her tongue against the red heads. Suddenly Chloe was gone and rapping to the song, quiet well actually. Leaving Beca standing dumbfounded next to her, the brunette stayed there speechless until almost the end when she finally woke up and sang the ending of the song with the red head not against her. When they were done the including the Bella's yelled and clapped. The singing group glad the co captains finally figured out what they all knew. As they both stepped off the stage Beca slipped her hand into Chloe's and linked their fingers. She tugged her to the door that led outside into the cool air. They stood facing each other "Did you mean that in there or was it..." The brunette asked.

Chloe took Beca's other hand "I would never do that to you Becs, you mean the world to me, I want this with you" she said softly.

"And somehow no matter what I did, you have come to mean everything to me and I really want this too" the brunette said pulling her closer "I did notice you cheated in there, you distracted me" she pointed out.

"You loved it" Chloe said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I did, it was awesome"


	2. Compromising positions

0-0-0

disclaimer :- I don't own anything, if I did Bechloe would be canon.

0-0-0

Prompt from - 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect on

How about the Bellas catch the girls in a compromised position on the couch.

Maybe they fell asleep...one has a hand slipped under a shirt, one in the other's pants or something.

0-0-0

"You can't just proclaim that and not allow me to test the theory" Chloe said, she was currently laying on the couch with Beca laying at the other end. Their feet tangled together.

"I can, I hate cuddling when I'm falling asleep, I'm okay with like, snuggling before hand but when I'm ready to sleep, I don't like to be touched" the brunette said "And anyway how can you test that as a theory Dr Beale?" She added sarcastically.

"Have a nap with me" the red head offered.

"No" Beca said folding her arms like a petulant child.

"Well I guess I'll just have to assume your not telling me the truth" Chloe challenged, folding her arms too.

The brunettes eyes narrowed "I know what your doing" she said "you do this every time you want me to do something"

"I do not" the red head lied, knowing full well she did it a lot "How about we watch TV and forget it" she suggested sitting up and picking up the remote.

Beca watched her for a second then gave in and sat up next to her "Alright but no romantic comedies"

They searched through Netflix and eventually agreed on watching older episodes of Person of Interest. As they watched Chloe cuddled into Beca, the brunette didn't mind, she'd gotten use to the redhead invading her space. She rested her head on Chloe's.

0-0-0

The Bella's came in a couple of hours later, they'd spent much of the day shopping as they came in they weren't overly shocked to find their co-captains asleep, they knew they had a lot of late nights and worked hard to keep the group together and at the top of their game, what was surprising was the fact that they were cuddled together and their hand positions. Chloe was laying on her back, Beca was half on top of her, one knee sitting at the apex of the redheads thighs and the visible hand wasn't exactly visible, it was resting on Chloe's breast inside her shirt. The redheads hands weren't in any better positioning. She had one hand down the back of Beca's jeans on her ass and the other resting inside the brunettes shirt. They all shared a chuckle and disappeared outside "We should totally wake them up" Emily said excitedly.

"No leave them to wake up that way themselves" Stacie said, she wanted to see how it would unfold.

"Leave'em alone" Amy agreed "And anyway they might finally take care of some of that Bloe tension"

"Bechloe" Cynthia corrected her "Who votes to leave them?" All but Emily put up their hand.

"Majority rules legacy sorry" Stacie said. They all quietly went inside and disappeared upstairs, well they all sat upstairs watching over the railing to see what would happen.

They didn't have to wait long within about ten minutes Beca moved her leg and pushed her knee further into Chloe. The redhead moaned in her sleep and her hand went to the leg pushing against her, holding it closer. The voyeurs above them tried desperately not to make a sound as they snickered. At this point the brunette slowly woke as she did, she looked up at the mass of red hair next to her and smiled, she laid her head back down, then it suddenly dawned on her where her hand was and where her leg was and the oh so subtle movements Chloe was making against her leg. She was barely tightening her thigh muscles and rubbing herself against her, Beca was just about to wake the older girl when she heard her whisper something. She listened to see if she spoke again "Becs" she said softly and heat ran straight to the brunettes core. Not only was she grinding on her, she was also dreaming about her.

It was about this time Stacie gathered up the Bella's, watching a freak out over waking up together in that position was one thing but letting them see Chloe dreaming like that was just wrong.

Beca was still watching the redhead, she pulled her hand from Chloe's top and moved her hair so she could see her face, she brushed her fingers over her cheek. The redheads fingers gripped her leg harder then suddenly let go and Chloe went completely still.

"Don't freak out" Beca whispered getting her attention, she moved slightly over her "Please"

"I won't" the red head said, her hands resting on the small of the younger woman's back "What are you doing Becs?' She asked.

"This" the brunette said she shifted up and kissed her. Just a quick peck on the lips.

The redhead smiled "I just realised something" she said as she bought her hands up to tangle in Beca's hair, she always liked playing with it.

"What's that?" The brunette asked, she was more focused on her lips.

"You fell asleep cuddled up with me" Chloe pointed out.

"Yea and you humped me in said sleep" Beca said confused.

"You said you never sleep cuddled up, you always move away" the redhead said smiling.

The brunette grinned back at her "You should know by now your the exception to every rule" she said and tugged her back into a kiss, this time quickly deepening it.

Above them on the landing, Stacie and Cynthia gave each other a high five.


	3. Prompt 3

0-0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer :- I don't own anything, if I did Bechloe would be canon.

0-0-0

Bechloe prompt where the lyrics: Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him." Are somehow incorporated

The Bella's were headed to another Riff Off and Beca wasn't happy about it. She'd been trying to talk to Jesse but he'd been avoiding her, she hadn't seen him since school started again. Their relationship had been heading towards its ending for a while now and she'd been wanting to end it since they had come back from their individual holidays over the recent break. Beca knew why they had been fighting so much before the break, instead of spending it with her boyfriend, she'd decided to LA with Chloe. Her dad had paid for it because she'd become one of the Bella's last year and helped them win. Chloe assured her earlier that she would help her no matter what happened tonight. When they got to the empty pool, there wasn't a lot of people around yet "Here they come" Chloe whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Thing really was, she needed to break up with Jesse. When they were away the girls had kissed. It was innocent at first, Beca had organised a day out for them, they went to Santa Monica Pier, played games, ate junk food and shopped. In the early evening they were sitting together watching the sunset. The brunette had caught the red head looking at her "Thank you" Chloe said "This week has been totes awesome" she reached out and took Beca's hand in hers.

The brunette smiled and blushed, she nudged the red head with her shoulder. She didn't know what to say back so she picked up their joined hands and kissed the back of Chloe's "Anytime Chlo" she said finding her voice.

They were both looking at each other when the air between them shifted. The brunette looked at the red heads lips and back to her eyes, she saw something in Chloe's blue eyes. She leaned in, she gave her friend a second to stop her but the red head just closed the gap. It started as a peck, they both pulled back and watched each other for a few seconds, Beca leant back in and kissed her soundly, leaving no doubt that this wasn't just a fluke, she wanted this. Afterwards they'd discussed things and they wouldn't start anything until they got home and she broke up with Jesse. That lasted about an hour, they got back to their room and ended up making out for a while. They'd been inseparable ever since. They both knew it was wrong but since finally admitting their feelings it had been impossible to stay away. One thing they both agreed on was no sex until Jesse had been told, it was part of the reason Beca had been desperately trying to get hold of him, even showing up at the trebles house had been a bust

"I'm going to tell him" she said to Chloe and walked over.

The red head fought the urge to follow and waited with the other Bella's. She watched as Beca walked up to Jesse and pulled him aside, he pulled his arm out of her hand. They stood to the side, as Beca spoke he kept looking over her shoulder to Chloe, she wasn't surprised, he'd always been jealous of there friendship even before there was a reason to be. She watched as his jaw dropped and pointed in her direction. He threw his hands up and walked away, she could hear him yelled expletives as he went. The brunette turned around and walked back to Chloe, she walked straight up and into her arms with no hesitation "You okay?" The redhead asked as she held onto her and dropped a kiss on her head.

Beca looked up at her "After what he just said I'm great" she said, she lifted her hand from around Chloe, slipped to behind her head and pulled her into a quick kiss. All the Bella's already knew so it wasn't shocking for them.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He was an ass, he said he'd had enough of watching me flirt with you and that it's either him or you and the Bella's, that I couldn't have it both ways" she explained "So I said that I choose you and the girls"

"Did you tell him about us?" The red head asked.

"Yea, I said that we wanted to be together, that was when he threw up his hands and walked off" Beca explained.

Before they could talk any more the riff off started. Every song the Trebles sang was aimed at Beca and they were rather nasty, Cee lo's 'Fuck you', Alanis Morrisett's 'You Oughta Know' and Rhiannas 'Breaking Dishes' to name few. The were up to the last round when Chloe'd had enough. Midway through the set without matching any words the red head appeared in Jesse's face and sang "Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him" she pushed him backwards and he landed on his ass "Back off asshole" she yelled at him.

Everyone was silent, Beca approached the redhead slowly "Come on let's get outta here, this is so not worth the trouble" she said turning, as she did, Jesse was there, he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly around. Beca turned and punched as she did, she caught him right in the jaw, her hand crunching under the force of the blow. He went down again, the brunette slipped her unhurt hand into Chloe's and they walked away.

0-0-0

"I think we should get it checked" Chloe said as she lifted the ice off Beca's hand, two of her fingers were at least twice the size they should be and they looked like they weren't exactly straight.

"Dude it's fine" she said putting the ice back on it "Just let it ice for a while" she sat back on the couch "Well I guess he's not pressing charges"

"Are you okay?" The red head asked "I would understand if you need time before we..." She hesitated.

Beca took her hand in her good one "I love you" she said softy "I don't need time, I know what I want"

"I love you too" Chloe said resting their heads together "Now, hospital" she said and stood.

"Really?" The brunette asked.

"Yep, Really" Amy said, Cynthia and the rest of the Bella's were standing there too "We'll carry you if we have to shorty, now up and go"

As they opened the door there was a policeman on the other side "Ummm" Stacie started "slight problem"

0-0-0

The Bella's were in the waiting area of the hospital, once they'd explained the whole situation and Beca had shown the policeman the finger bruises on her upper arm from when Jesse had grabbed her, he'd taken down her details and said he'd be in touch but he doubted she'd hear from him after he spoke to Jesse again. He then suggested she head to the hospital to get her hand checked. Chloe was sitting next to the bed Beca was on, they'd given her a pretty heavy dose of pain killers because they were coming back to put her dislocated fingers back into place, she'd managed to dislocate and break both fingers and two bones in her hand hitting her ex "I love you" the brunette said looking over at her.

"I love you too sweetheart" the redhead said back.

"Your so beautiful, I should have just kiss you the first time I wanted to" Beca said, she was swaying a little as she sat up.

Chloe pushed her back down "And when was that?" She asked, the younger woman was either trying to leave or declaring her love.

"When you came into my shower and we sang titanium" she stated "If I'd just kissed you, I wouldn't have wasted the last year fighting it or hiding behind Jesse"

"So you've liked me since then?" The red head asked.

Beca nodded "I've always liked you Baby, I loved you the day you stood up to Aubrey and I got a chance to put a piece of myself into the Bella's sound" she was starting to slur.

The nurse said, she would probably fall asleep but the brunette seemed to be fighting it "Maybe you should just rest, Becs"

The doctor came in then stopping the conversation, her put Beca's fingers back into place with a yell from the brunette, he sent her down for another X-Ray, then they put a cast on her hand and splinted her two broken fingers. By the time the Bella's headed home it was almost dawn.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow in Chloe's bed. The red head wasn't so lucky however. She laid watching her bedmate sleep most if the morning. Since it was Saturday neither girl had classes and considering the rest of the house was quiet, Chloe assumed they were all still in bed. It was heading towards midday when the rest of the house started moving. Not long after the brunette stirred too, by then the redhead was sitting up in bed reading a text book for one of her classes. Beca rolled over and put her plastered hand onto Chloe's lap. The redhead put the book down and started playing with the brunettes hair "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and embarrassed" Beca said into the pillow "I can't believe I hit him and broke my hand"

"And dislocated and broke your fingers" Chloe pointed out.

The brunette looked up at her "So, you and me?" She asked.

"Yes, you and me?" The redhead repeated not understanding.

"Can we be a real us now?" Beca asked.

Chloe broke out in a huge grin "Of course"

"Good" the brunette said, she quickly got up and straddled the red head.

She went to kiss her but Chloe stopped her "I love you" She said.

It was Beca's turn to grin "I love you too" she answer sincerely, she rested her plastered hand on her girlfriends shoulder and used her good hand to pull Chloe into a heated kiss.


End file.
